Saturn Award
holding a Saturn Award at the 2011 ceremony.]] The Saturn Award is an award presented annually by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films; it was initially created to honor science fiction, fantasy, and horror on film, but has since grown to reward other films belonging to genre fiction, as well as on television and home media releases. The award was initially, and is still sometimes, loosely referred to as a Golden Scroll. The Saturn Awards were created in 1973 and are the oldest Award ceremony dedicated to reward science fiction, fantasy and horror films. History The Saturn Awards were devised by Donald A. Reed in 1973, who felt that work in films in the genre of science fiction at that time lacked recognition within the established Hollywood film industry's award system.About the founder: Dr. Donald A. Reed (1935–2001) The physical award is a representation of the planet Saturn, with its ring(s) composed of film. The Saturn Awards are voted upon by members of the presenting Academy. The Academy is a non-profit organization with membership open to the public. Its President and Executive Producer is Robert Holguin, and Producer/Writers Bradley Marcus and Kevin MarcusMembership and / or Donation information Its members include filmmakers JJ Abrams, Bryan Singer, Steven Spielberg, Bryan Fuller, Mark A. Altman, Vince Gilligan and James Cameron, among others. Although the Award still primarily focuses on films and television in the science fiction, fantasy and horror categories, the Saturns have also recognized productions in other dramatic genres. There are also special awards for lifetime achievement in film production. The 42nd Saturn Awards were held on June 22, 2016, in Burbank, California. Criticism The Saturn Awards are often criticized for having a broad and inconsistent definition of genres, as well as for nominating and awarding movies not related to sci-fi, fantasy or horror.Nathaniel Rogers. «Nominations for Everyone!» — Saturn Awards. The Film Experience, February 26, 2014 "I think the Saturn Awards have lost focus. You're a genre award. You're supposed to be about fantasy, sci-fi and horror. That's your whole goddamn raison d'être". Natalie Zutter. It’s About Time the Saturn Awards Introduced a Superhero Category. Tor.com, February 22, 2013 Myles McNutt. What’s my Genre Again?: The In(s)anity of the Saturn Awards. Cultural Learnings, February 19, 2010. "The problem is that, over time, the Saturn Awards have stretched the meaning of genre so far that it legitimately has no meaning. <...> Rather than seeming like a legitimate celebration of science fiction, fantasy or horror, the Saturn Awards read like an unflattering and at points embarrassing collection of films and television series which reflect not the best that genre has to offer, but rather a desperate attempt to tap into the cultural zeitgeist while masquerading as a celebration of the underappreciated. Thomas M. Sipos. Saturn Awards Betray Horror. Horror Magazine, 1997 Francisco Salazar. Saturn Awards 2015 Date & Nominations. Latinpost, March 5, 2015 "However, sometimes the Saturn Awards choose prestige films and ignore some of the more important science fiction, fantasy and horror films of the year." Award categories Film Television Home video * Best DVD or Blu-ray Release (since 2001) * Best DVD or Blu-ray Special Edition Release (since 2001) * Best Classic Film DVD Release (2002) * Best Television DVD Release (since 2002) * Best DVD or Blu-ray Collection (since 2003) * Best Retro Television Series on DVD (since 2014) Special awards * The George Pal Memorial Award * The Life Career Award * The President's Memorial Award * Special Recognition Award * Breakthrough Performance Award Discontinued categories * Best Low-Budget Film (1980–1982) * Best Network Television Series (1988–2014) * Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series (1996–2014) * Best International Series (2007) * Best Youth-Oriented Television Series (2011–2014) Records Year-by-year results The year indicates the year of release of the films eligible. *'1972:' 1st Saturn Awards *'1973/74:' 2nd Saturn Awards *'1975:' 3rd Saturn Awards *'1976:' 4th Saturn Awards *'1977:' 5th Saturn Awards *'1978:' 6th Saturn Awards *'1979:' 7th Saturn Awards *'1980:' 8th Saturn Awards *'1981:' 9th Saturn Awards *'1982:' 10th Saturn Awards *'1983:' 11th Saturn Awards *'1984:' 12th Saturn Awards *'1985:' 13th Saturn Awards *'1986:' 14th Saturn Awards *'1987:' 15th Saturn Awards *'1988:' 16th Saturn Awards *'1989/90:' 17th Saturn Awards *'1991:' 18th Saturn Awards *'1992:' 19th Saturn Awards *'1993:' 20th Saturn Awards *'1994:' 21st Saturn Awards *'1995:' 22nd Saturn Awards *'1996:' 23rd Saturn Awards *'1997:' 24th Saturn Awards *'1998:' 25th Saturn Awards *'1999:' 26th Saturn Awards *'2000:' 27th Saturn Awards *'2001:' 28th Saturn Awards *'2002:' 29th Saturn Awards *'2003:' 30th Saturn Awards *'2004:' 31st Saturn Awards *'2005:' 32nd Saturn Awards *'2006:' 33rd Saturn Awards *'2007:' 34th Saturn Awards *'2008:' 35th Saturn Awards *'2009:' 36th Saturn Awards *'2010:' 37th Saturn Awards *'2011:' 38th Saturn Awards *'2012:' 39th Saturn Awards *'2013:' 40th Saturn Awards *'2014:' 41st Saturn Awards *'2015:' 42nd Saturn Awards *'2016:' 43rd Saturn Awards See also * Hugo Award * Scream Awards References External links * * Saturn Awards 2009 at FEARnet * Category:Saturn Awards P Category:Awards established in 1972 Category:Fantasy awards Category:Media science fiction awards Category:Science fiction awards